Love Troubles
by Miss Nox
Summary: Fayphia PeppitaxRoger Fayt is perplexed by the behaviour of one of his allies, and as such completely misses the feelings of someone close, meanwhile, our foxtailed cutie is furious with Fayt and can't figure out why. They both have love troubles...


**MissNox:**

**This fiction is a RogerxPeppita/FaytxSophia I did for fun, and for Brian, who loves RogerxPeppita. These pairings are just too cute, sorry, they just are, so I had to put them together. I hope you enjoy it everyone, and especially Brian. Sorry it took ages and I hope you get round to reading it eventually.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roger: Yeah so what if she doesn't own SO3, what are you going to do about it!**

**Peppita: Yeah, yeah! pom-poms**

**Fayt: (they've obviously never heard of copyright laws)**

**Sophia: Fayt, they're only children…**

**Albel: Alright, since everyone else is being useless, I guess I'll have to do this- MissNox owns none of the characters or places used in this story, and if you even think of trying to sue her unsheathes crimson scourge I'll kill you… w-wait a minute… Miss_Nox_** **What the hell! Aaagh! keels over**

**MissNox: oops.**

* * *

**Love Troubles…**

**Part One: The problem couples.**

Fayt seemed worried about something, though Sophia couldn't put her finger on what it was. They had stopped in Surferio for a while before heading out to the Mosel Ruins to reach the fire wall, but Fayt (being the attentive group leader that he was) noticed that something was out of place with one of his group members.

"What's the matter Fayt?" Sophia sat next to him on the Huxley front porch, edging closer to him.

"I think something's wrong with Roger…" Fayt folded his arms.

"Oh." Sophia hadn't expected that, she being far too interested in Fayt to possibly notice the children in the group.

"He's been acting strangely all day," Fayt sighed.

"Maybe it's just his injury," Sophia shrugged, determined to get Fayt to talk on a more favourable topic- determined at last to talk about… _that_ subject.

* * *

They were walking together, contemplating life's mysteries as children often do to prove maturity beyond age. She listened carefully and he spoke on his worries. That day, Roger had misjudged an enemy attack by a mere inch causing him injury. As a result, their leader had placed him in the back row.

Roger was understandably concerned. Did this mean Fayt saw him as a burden in battle, or someone small and frail to be protected because he was a child? Pondering on such a misfortune had invoked his co-youth comrade to offer her take on the situation, to help clear his doubt, and that was something Peppita was very good at.

"Don't worry, Roger! Fayt wouldn't just do that to you- he does it to everyone because he's worried about you! He does it to me too!"

This didn't seem to help… in fact, something about it only made Roger angrier.

"Well I don't like it! It's like he's saying I'm not as strong a man as he is! And maybe he does it to you too because we're about the same age!" Roger exclaimed. "And what he said… I didn't like what he said earlier!"

"What? What did he say?" Peppita moved closer in intrigue, her hair draping over his armoured shoulder.

"_Crap!" Roger cursed, clutching his stomach and feeling the blood through the plate, watching Maria pulse blast the foe he had failed to incinerate with a fiery axe in shame and self-condemnation._

_Perhaps this might have been excused and ignored, allowing him to redeem himself, were it not for a shadow that fell over his form. He looked up to the bluenette Fayt, as always with a smile mixed with concern and determination._

"_Are you alright?" Fayt asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine," Roger shrugged, "no big deal, I can handle it. I am a true man, after all," he stood up tall, which (as a menodix) would probably never be tall enough to be level with Fayt Leingod._

"_Roger… that may be so, but you're still young, you need to realize when you need help, besides, you're still a child in many ways," Fayt began._

_Roger went scarlet. He felt the eyes of the group on him; he felt the blood through the crack of his armour, the humiliation both in the words spoken to them and of being exposed in his mistake. He looked to the floor with a scowl, and he kicked himself inwardly, for it was far too childish and sulking a reaction to have._

"_Here, let me see to that wound," Sophia spoke softly to him- the kind of tone taken when an adult offers a child a lolly pop to help keep them quiet._

_Roger watched her do so abashed. _

"_Albel, come to the front and let Roger take the back," Fayt asked, and Roger could only let out an unseen voiceless protest at this as the samurai moved pass him with a deep scowl._

"_Damn little brat," he muttered, leaving Roger to exhale at the back, taking his armour off (revealing the cutest little man that ever there was)and remaining silent as he was healed._

"Hey Roger!" Lucien, his one true rival in the manliest man contest, called to him loudly over the falls of Surferio, and the young menodix turned. "Who's that, your girlfriend?" he chanted, to the girl walking by the fox-tail's side.

Peppita seemed confused, whilst Roger had turned an unearthly shade of red.

"Whaddaya talking about!" he yelled back, his one fist clenched and the other gripping his axe. "No way!" he fired the scariest tone possible at the younger boy who, lets face it, was pushing his luck.

"Yeah right! Roger has a girl---friend! Roger has a girl---friend!" Lucien chortled, when a large axe swung out from behind the fox tailed menodix quickly and stunned Lucien into silence.

"Excuse me," he bowed his head to Peppita, before bounding off after his tormentor.

"Ouchies, that's gotta hurt," Peppita winced.

* * *

Fayt was unable to relax- he couldn't help but obsess over his team mate. He was one of those types who had to make doubly sure that everyone liked them. And yet still he hadn't noticed the one person who liked him more than anyone else, who had been trying quite in vain to have a proper conversation about what it was between them.

That was, until Fayt started obsessing over Roger.

If the menodix had something against Fayt, what could the bluenette do about it?

"I just don't know what could be wrong," he sighed, when he noticed Sophia turn a pale white in dread and like the ticking clock that warned Captain James Hook of incoming crocodiles bating for his blood, Fayt knew who was on the stalk for prey.

Albel Nox.

Sophia was thoroughly disturbed by the man, mostly because any time he was around he seemed to threaten her with his eyes- there he went again. It was like his mere glare was a dagger to the breast. If there were three things Albel hated, females and children scored pretty high next to goody two shoes who stuck their nose into everyone's problems (AKA Fayt).

"What the hell are you looking at?" he shot a fierce look her way and she gulped in terror before sitting back and behind Fayt.

She half expected Albel to follow just to glare her down more, when (either to save her or just out of sheer ignorance) Fayt addressed the samurai.

"Albel, do you know why Roger seems so upset?" Fayt asked.

Albel turned to the bluenette, quite confused by such a question. "He's a bratty little kid; as far as I'm concerned, they're always upset about something, why? What's the idiot done now?" Albel growled.

"He hasn't done anything, he just seems upset," Fayt replied hotly, "look, if you see him, just tell him that I'm looking for him, ok?"

Albel only grunted in response before walking away. How did he expect this to even register with someone like Albel, who was about a sensitive as a peeled onion- the cause of people's woes rather than some one to share them with and confide in?

"Now that we're alone again," Sophia edged closer, trying to be as unsubtle as possible.

"I can't just leave this," Fayt stood, "I'm going to go look for him,"

"Fayt wait a sec!" Sophia whined unhappily, when her head hung in defeat.

* * *

**Part Two: Hate and Love.**

He hung his head, for once; lacking the ear flattening helmet- not that it was needed at this precise moment, when the fox ears drooped either side of his head in regret and frustration. Why had he let Lucien provoke him like that? Now he just looked like a thug.

The menodix boy had rushed away to the safety of the old crone's house and Roger had taken position by the tree in the centre of the three houses. After a while his fury subsided and his thoughts returned. Fayt Leingod was the bane of his existence, after all, how could he possibly expect to be the best man with someone like that around?

He was outdone at every turn, but he had no chance to vent his anger out on someone so kind and generous. All Roger longed for was a chance to just bear his teeth at the bluenette and sink them in- but he didn't have the bottle. Part of him knew it was wrong, and part of him didn't want the others to think less of him because of it.

Especially not Peppita.

"Still sulking, fox-tailed brat?" came a slur from the side, like a shadow that had crept out from behind the tree in the fading light.

"What the hell do you want, Albel?" Roger growled.

"Ho, we're feeling bitchy?" the samurai strode around to Roger's other side facing away to watch the deceptively playful sea children below Surferio's walkways.

"Yeah I'm feeling bitchy, whaddya want!" Roger went red.

"That worm Leingod is looking for you, he's worried," Albel smirked.

Roger grimaced in contempt, clutching his own fists. "Well I never asked him to worry about me! I never asked him to treat me like a little kid! I never asked him to show me up all the time! I hate him!" Roger snapped.

Albel merely placed a hand on his hilt and grinned. "Is that so? Well then here's your chance to do something about it," he added, walking away without even the faintest regard to the bluenette he passed except for a sigh of irritation- one that told Fayt that he owed him for wasting his time.

"Roger," Fayt went over to the boy (sorry! Man!) and sat by his side.

"Well, at least I know what's bothering you now," he seemed pained.

"How much did you hear," Roger murmured, head bowed and looking at the floor.

"Well, I don't think anyone likes it when people hate them, but I guess if you do there's nothing I can do about it. I treat you the same as everyone else to my knowledge," he stated, and Roger looked his way.

"Oh yeah?" he snorted.

"Yeah, you may not notice it when the others get injured and moved back, but it happens all the time. I think you don't notice it because it's no big deal, it's inevitable in parties. That's what the different rows are for," he told the menodix, "I'm not saying no one would notice, they would, but that's only because they all care, same as everyone else. Like Sophia, if she got hurt in battle I'd-!" Fayt cut himself off, going a deathly pale all of a sudden.

Roger raised a brow.

A million crickets could have bounded over Fayt's stiff frozen body and kicked him two million times and he wouldn't have noticed.

_Crap. That was what Sophia was trying to talk to him about!_

"You'd be really worried about her?" Roger looked up at the bluenette from leant over casually.

And Fayt turned quickly to nod. "Yeah, I would. Sometimes you don't notice how much someone means to you,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Roger looked ahead.

"_Roger?" Peppita smiled at him cheerfully, also at the back now._

_It was a short while after Roger had been injured and a couple more of the team members had switched too. Peppita came up to him with a jingle and began to walk beside him._

"_What are you doing back here?" Roger frowned, not able to look her in the eyes._

"_Well I wanted to be with you, silly, that's what," she jingled her bells._

"_So you felt sorry for me?" Roger scowled, face burning._

"_Nope, it doesn't really matter to me where I am in battle, as long as I get to fight by my friends' sides," she added._

Maybe he wasn't so much resentful of Fayt because he treated him like a kid and was better than him, or even because he thought Fayt was being unfair. Maybe what he really didn't like was being shown up in front of her.

"Roger?" Fayt waved in front of his face in bewilderment. "Roger, are you blushing!" he drew back in surprise, and horror as the little Menodix swung an axe at him to miss purposefully.

"N-no I am not blushing you big idiot! I'm fine now- I don't hate you! Just remember one thing," he hopped up from his seat.

"Oh?" Fayt followed, when the fox-tailed boy turned back severely.

"No matter what, she's with me!" he announced, sheathing his axe and bounding off to an unknown location.

Fayt stood stunned.

"_Here, let me see to that wound," Sophia spoke softly to him- the kind of tone taken when an adult offers a child a lolly pop to help keep them quiet._

_Roger watched her do so abashed. _

"Roger likes Sophia?" he whispered in horror.

* * *

**Part Three: 'Hold my hand- Kiss Me.'**

"Peppita?" Roger waddled up to the porch in his armour.

"Hiya! I was waiting for you!" she sang, a hand raising in the air cheerfully.

"Thanks," Roger smiled, looking around carefully, "umm, come with me," he told her, averting his eyes until she answered.

"Sure, ok, why?" Peppita cocked her head to the side in confusion, when the boy took her hand and lead her around the side of his waterside house to the back, where there was a small ladder that extended all the way up to the roof.

"Up here?" she asked, and he nodded.

_**Fly me to the moon…**_

"Watch how you go," he added quietly after her, joining her at last a few moments after she stood and looked out to the view.

"Wow!" she gasped, taking his shocked hand, yet feeling a resonation as their palms met.

Not only was Roger's roof a perfect spot for a view of Surferio, with the glistening waters and bridges, the marble gem city ruins and watery verdant reeds, but also could be seen a wide expanse of the now darkened sky, dotted with stars and a hazy blue, the moon up real close.

_**And let me play among the stars…**_

Beyond the town, just seen over the two cliffs that just failed to touch (this was the entrance to Surferio) were the long jade plains to Peterny, and the running river with trees and patches of Irisia flowers.

_**Let me see what spring is like…**_

_**On Jupiter and Mars…**_

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Roger shrugged, inwardly triumphant at her pleased reaction, trying to keep his cool, when out of the blue she leant over to kiss him on the cheek.

Thank goodness for colours concealed at night time- for his whole face went bright red, he could feel it too.

"Wh-what… was that for?" he asked, unable now to tear his eyes away from hers.

_**In other words…**_

_**Please be true…**_

"Because I like you Roger, that's all," she beamed.

He blinked. Oh. That was all? (_Yes! trumpets- balloons- confectionary)_

_**In other words…**_

_**Darling kiss me…**_

He paused thoughtfully, carefully and more blatantly moving close to return the favour on her left cheek. And if it was possible, her face lit up even further. She loved the view, but so did he.

"I like you too, Peppita," he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile (no, I won't forget them) "Sophia?" Fayt gulped.

"Huh?" the girl turned. "Fayt, what are you still doing up?" she asked, her spirits rather dampened since giving up one more day of trying to get Fayt to notice.

_**Fill my heart with song…**_

_**And let me sing forever more…**_

"I figured out why Roger didn't like me," he began.

"Yeah," she nodded sheepishly, her feet stumping down on the wood.

"You know?"

"Well sure Fayt, I think I'd notice," she grinned.

"You don't mind?" Fayt was baffled.

"Why should I be, I think they're cute," Sophia clasped her hands together.

"Huh?" Fayt turned to stare too, his eyes nearly popping out in shock. "You mean the real reason he's been so uppity is-!"

"That's right fool, 100 observation points," came the 'witty' remark of a bed going samurai, turning in for the night with his two rat tails behind him and out of sight.

"Why, what's wrong, Fayt?" Sophia edged closer again in worry.

_**You are all I long for…**_

_**All I worship and adore…**_

"Well, I have to say that's a relief, I thought he liked you!" Fayt laughed quietly, watching her face clear.

"And why would that relieve you?" her mouth quivered into a hopeful smile as he grinned bashfully to her, and then a joyful glow.

_**In other words… **_

_**Please be true…**_

"Well, you know," Fayt coughed, taking the cat loving girl's gleeful hand and going inside with her.

_**In other words…**_

"Hmph, took them long enough," Roger muttered from where he sat holding Peppita's hand the roof, whose superb ears had heard everything.

"Adults are so silly," Peppita giggled, who had seen enough to warrant agreeing.

They were sat together, contemplating life's mysteries as children often do to prove maturity beyond age.

_**I love you…**_

The End.

* * *

**MissNox:**

**Lastly, yes, I love that poem in there, it's not mine, and it was originally a great song and is also used in one of my favourite anime- Evangelion as an ending theme tune… Yes, one day Roger will become a handsome young man like Fayt- he insists he is one now- but until then he's a little cutie pie- and he's Peppita's!**


End file.
